<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Watch by IrishMoniv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383276">Broken Watch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishMoniv/pseuds/IrishMoniv'>IrishMoniv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, Hololive En, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AmeSame, F/F, Stranded Amelia, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishMoniv/pseuds/IrishMoniv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a time traveler, your not supposed to get attached to anyone. You need to be ready to leave at any moment, you need to stay mobile. A certain time traveler ends up breaking this rule, on complete accident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A whirl of energy, It’s feeling on Amelia’s skin, everything the Detective felt was exactly as usual. It was natural as a time traveler, to grow used to the feeling of moving through time. Something you grew used to, was never staying In one place too long. It was too risky.</p><p>As the energy faded, Amelia looked around. Tall trees and a grassy slope, and some water In the distance surrounded her. She stood on a ledge, It offered a nice view. Looking down, Amelia examined her watch. </p><p>Ah, I accidentally set the wrong time. Amelia thought as she began to readjust the time on her watch. She had somehow ended up In prehistoric times. Maybe I should take a break from all these cases, I have no clue how I inputted this date. The detective thought further, as she continued fixing the watch.</p><p>After a while of fiddling with It,  Amelia finally Inputted the correct date. Pressing down on the top of the watch, Amelia examined the prehistoric surroundings one last time, at least for now.</p><p>A flock of birds flew away behind her, as the bushes and trees rustled. Amelia turned, as the energy in the watch began to whirl again. Eying the bushes cautiously for a moment, Amelia soon relaxed. Beginning to turn back around, she just barely caught sight of the velociraptor In the corner of her eye, hiding In the brush.</p><p>It lunged forward, Amelia quickly back stepped. The velociraptor reacted just as quickly, swinging Its tail towards the detective. Caught at just the right time, Amelia couldn’t dodge In time, and the tail of the dinosaur struck her In the stomach. </p><p>“Shit-” Was the only words the detective could get out, before being knocked off the ledge, the watch finally Zapping her out of the time period. Still dazed from the Impact of the tail, Amelia barely realized what was happening before she blacked out. </p><p>❣</p><p>A cold shadow cast over the detective, as she opened her eyes. She began Identifying her surroundings. Concrete, two walls, and a bit of light at one end. She was In an alleyway.</p><p>As she tried moving, she felt a seething pain In her side. Giving up on that Idea, she reached for her watch. As she looked around, she saw broken glass. Gritting her teeth, she finally found It. Bringing it up to her face, she sighed. It was broken.</p><p>Looking at her side, she furrowed her brow. It was a nasty cut, the blood staining her white blouse, and she could guess the culprit. In the distance was a pointy, as well as rusty, pipe. It had blood on it. “Just my damn luck…” The detective spoke between winces of pain, as she began to sit up.</p><p>“If I could get a sedative, I could-” Amelia reached for her syringes, only to find her hand met with more broken glass, and blue fluid on her hand. The detective groaned In frustration. “I swear, I’m just not catching any breaks today.”</p><p>Getting up slowely, the Detective straightened her coat. With enough luck, her coat could hide her wound, which meant she could get to fixing herself up as soon as she bought medical supplies. </p><p>“Still, I’d rather avoid having to walk with a wound In a crowd. I should stick to the alleyways.” the Detective said to herself, turning in the direction of the pipe. As she walked away from the street, she ran through her head what might’ve happened.</p><p>The velociraptor threw me off the ledge, just as I jumped through time. The momentum carried through, and I ended up crashing Into the ground, as well as the pipe. Quite the shit situation, If I do say so myself. </p><p>As the Detective made her way through the alleyway, a smile formed on her face. The excitement of being wounded, and stranded, In another time was somewhat appealing. As she approached a corner, she could barely make out approaching footsteps.</p><p>Uh oh, what should I do? I guess I should’ve prepared for this… Uhm… I guess I could- The detective ran out of time, her usually fast-thinking slowed by the wound. </p><p>Turning the corner, the detective collided with the approaching person, who fell back. </p><p>“Ah!” the stranger hit the ground with a loud thump, as they rubbing their head. Amelia fell back as well but instead rubbed her side In pain. </p><p>“I’m sorry, are you-” Amelia stopped herself, her eyes captivated by the sight before her. A small girl In a blue-shark-themed hoodie, as well as a shark tail, sat Infront of her. “What the…” The detective couldn’t help murmuring under her breath.</p><p>The stranger looked confused for a moment, before finally piecing together what made the stranded detective so confused. “Oh, uh… I can explain!” The girl quickly shouted, her voice stammering In the process.</p><p>“Are you a… Shark?” The detective blurted out, causing the stranger to freeze up. The detective finally forcing the pain to subside a little, so she could properly assess the situation.</p><p>“...” The stranger seemed to panic slightly, but eventually, calmed down. “Yes, I’m a shark. Look all you want, I bet It’s the most interesting thing you’ve ever seen!” The Shark held her hands out, a nervous smile on her face.</p><p>“Actually, I think I’ve seen weirder.” The detective’s deadpan response caught the Shark off guard, who’s face shifted to seemingly utter shock. Her tail, however, wagged slightly. </p><p>The detective once again, slowly got back on her feet, clutching her side. “Moving on, who are you? Oh, and, sorry for bumping Into you” Offering a hand to the shark, she waited patiently.</p><p>The shark quickly took It. “Name’s Gawr Gura! Uh, no problem. I was sort of zoning out there for a little bit.” </p><p>The detective sized Gura up In an Instant. “Too many rhythm games?” The shark immediately shook her head, only to begrudgingly nod a moment later. </p><p>“How did you know!” Gura exclaimed, causing the detective to smirk. </p><p>“Detectives Intuition. Also, my name Is Amelia Watson. A pleasure to meet you, Gura.” Amelia shook their still clasped hand, and then finally let go of it.</p><p>“You’re a detective? That’s interesting. Also, why are you clutching your side like that?” Gura pointed to Amelia’s side, which caused the Detective to turn away.</p><p>“I kinda… cut it. A bit. No bid deal though.” The detective didn’t want to admit her honest mistake, letting her guard down In the prehistoric age of all things.</p><p>“You sure? I have a house, you could treat It there rather than roam the alleyways.” The shark put her hands on her hips, cocking her head to one side.</p><p>The detective looked at her surroundings. Honestly, I don’t even mind trusting a shark of all things, if it means being able to properly treat my wounds. Sighing, the detective turned around.</p><p>“Alright, you win. I’ll go with you if you don’t mind having me, that is!” The detective smiled and followed the Shark as she leads her new friend to her home.</p><p>This was a bit of a new feeling for the detective. A break from her normal routine. She felt, excited, and relieved to be feeling something… new for once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gura treats Amelia's wound</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amelia walked through the door, the warmth of an air-conditioned home sorely missed by the Detective. Closing the door, Amelia watched the short shark In front of her quickly enter the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, she picked out a few things. Walking back over to Amelia, Gura placed a hand on her shoulder and gently led her onto the couch.</p><p>Sitting her down, Gura placed the medicine on the nearby coffee table. “Alright, I got everything I’ll need to treat the wound… I think.” Amelia smirked, as she watched Gura double-check the medicine she grabbed.</p><p>“You think?” Amelia scratched her head, as she began to read the labels herself, lest she wanted to end up with a worse wound. “Why were you In an Alleyway anyway?”</p><p>Gura froze up, her hand stopping on one of the labels. “I was… just wanting a change of scenery!” </p><p>Amelia was silent for a moment, watching the Shark intently. “You were lost, weren’t you.” The detective finally spoke, her deduction skills paying off as Gura’s face reddened slightly.</p><p>“No! Okay, maybe… but I still got us back home!” Gura smiled, as Amelia nodded, she had at the very least got them home. Gura blushed a little more, as she looked at Amelia. “Alright, take off the blouse.”</p><p> </p><p>Amelia went silent again, before taking It off without Issue. Gura immediately squealed, her face turning Into a tomato ” How did you take It off so fast?!”. Amelia smirked, as Gura began to treat the wound.</p><p>“It’s necessary to treat the wound, don’t get so worked up over it.” As Amelia spoke, her face slightly reddened as well. Gura treated the wound, with Amelia guiding her where she needed it. After cleaning In, Gura wrapped It with a bandage.</p><p>“Phew, that took a little longer than I thought. Wanna grab something to eat?” as Gura spoke, she whipped the sweat from her brow.</p><p>“Sure, what do have to eat?” Amelia sat up, getting her blouse back on. Gura looked In her pantry and tapped her foot In thought.</p><p>“I don’t have anything actually. I guess we can eat out!” Gura smiled as she walked over to the Detective, who couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“Guess we can. What are you thinking?” Getting up, Amelia headed for the door. Gura walked over as well.</p><p>“Hmm, we can think as we go.” Opening the door, Gura led Amelia out. “How about…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this one is SUPER short, but for some reason, I struggled to write this chapter. But, I eventually found a spot I decided to stop on. Hope you enjoy the short chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A rhythmic set of footsteps echoes out, the nearby street lamps Illuminating the pair as they head out to try and find something to have for dinner. Gura is humming, her arms swaying back and forth, while Amelia is focused on her watch, Inspecting it closely. </p><p>Surprisingly, It’s not all too damaged. I just need one part and I can leave. I can worry about the glass later. Amelia had a small grin, satisfied that the initial damage wasn’t as bad as seemed. </p><p>“So, whaddya want Amelia?” Gura cocked her head back, her eyes radiating curiosity. Amelia put her watch away and looked around the area.  </p><p>Filled with many shops, Amelia had trouble narrowing down which she’d like to go to. “Uhm… which do you want?” She eventually replied, her unsureness evident In her voice. Gura hummed a frustrated tone, Amelia couldn’t help but look at the girls tail, which cut through the air wildly.</p><p>“Hmm… how about… wait, no I’ve had that for a straight week now.” Gura’s brow steadily furrowed, as she realized just how often she frequented a single restaurant with a big M on the front. </p><p>“How about, we just make dinner?” Amelia rested a hand on the Shark’s shoulder. Her gaze softening, If I let Gura decide, we’ll be here a while. The detective thought as Gura’s expression brightened.</p><p>“Great Idea Amelia! I know just the place, follow me!” Gura took the detective’s hand and began jogging In a seemingly random direction. Amelia smirked, a slight blush coming over her face. </p><p>❣</p><p>Surprisingly, Gura actually knew the direction of their location and didn’t get lost. When they stopped, they were In front of a moderately large convenience store. Gura made sure they were open, while Amelia caught her breath.</p><p>The detective’s eyes wandered. She looked at some of the things inside the shop when something caught her eye. To any non-time traveler, it seemed like a regular mechanical part. To people like Amelia, however, It was essential you find one as soon as possible If you were ever stranded In a time period.</p><p>I guess I’ll be leaving sooner than expected. Amelia’s chest aced slightly, as she thought that.</p><p>“It’s open Amelia, we should get some Ingredients,” Gura called out to Amelia, snapping her out of her thoughts, and leading the way Into the convenience store. Amelia hurried after her, her happy face from moments before slightly faded.</p><p>“Alright Gura, you get some meat, I’ll get the vegetables.” Amelia crossed her arms, as she spoke. “We’ll be making some stew tonight!” </p><p>Gura smiled and hurried off, leaving Amelia alone to her thoughts. She began down the aisle, picking out every vegetable she thought they’d need periodically. When she was done, she stood at the front of the store, waiting for Gura to return so they could pay all out once.</p><p>As silence fell over the small area of the store, Amelia couldn’t help but look over at the part she needed. Her mind felt like a tug of war, she didn’t know how she should proceed. With a smile as a mask, she proceeded over to the part.  </p><p>Setting down the vegetables, she took her watch out. Placing the part where It would go, she sighed. “It’s a perfect fit. This’ll do.” She muttered under her breath. Turning to the shop keeper, she paid for the part separately.</p><p>As she set the part In her pocket, she regained her composure. Gura shouldn’t see me like this. It will only hurt later. The detective thought as she put up a smile. </p><p>“What, can’t a shark decide on which meat Is best?” Amelia chided Gura as she walked over to the meat section. She had to admit though, a lot of the meat looked really good. Gura was holding up two pieces of meat, eyeing the labels with an unnatural curiosity.</p><p>“Which meat would be best?” She turned, staring at Amelia with eyes as blue as the ocean. Before her face could redden, Amelia walked over and pointed to one of the meats. </p><p>“Beef, It better to make In this type of stew. We can try the other meat some other time though.” Amelia said, her voice sweet. Gura nodded after a moment, as Amelia’s smile wavered slightly behind her.</p><p>“Alright! We have the meat and vegetables. Do you need anything Gura?” Amelia took the meat from Gura’s hand and placed their items on the counter. Gura shook her head for just a moment, before her eyes filled with realization.</p><p>“I need bread!” The shark suddenly sped off Into a part of the store, leaving Amelia more than a little bit confused. After securing a loaf of bread, the pair checked out and headed home.</p><p>❣</p><p>Amelia’s laughter echoed through the house, as the pair returned from their Impromptu grocery run. “How do you lose an entire loaf of bread? That’s just-” Amelia’s laughter was Interrupted by a short “hic” which caught the blushing Gura by surprise.</p><p>“What was that?” Gura herself started to laugh a little. Amelia quickly regained some semblance of composure. “It’s something that happens sometimes. Don’t worry.” Amelia smiled at the Shark, as they placed their groceries on the kitchen table.</p><p>“Shall we get started on dinner?” </p><p>Gura nodded, and the pair began making their dinner. Setting up a pot, cutting the Ingredients, was quite a fun experience for the pair. As Amelia finished dicing up a piece of meat, she set the knife down and stretched. She had a mild panic as something fell from her pocket, landing on the ground with a clang.</p><p>Amelia knew what It was, but couldn’t grab It fast enough. Gura got a hold of It first and examined It closely. Her brow raising slightly, before she gave the Item back to Amelia. </p><p>“Take care of that, don’t want to break It.” Amelia had a look of slight panic but quickly calmed herself down. “You should wash your hands, you might get sick.” The usual sweet tone of Gura’s was a tad cold.</p><p>Amelia nodded and excused herself from the room. Amelia’s heart was racing, even after she finished washing and drying her hands. She looked In the mirror, a pained smile on her face.</p><p>I can’t stay… She concluded In her head, as she fished out the part from her pocket. Her brow furrowed, as she set It into her watch. Exiting the bathroom, she went to the front door Instead of the kitchen. </p><p>As she rested her hand on the knob, she froze up, as if her mind was trying to give her one last chance to consider. Gritting her teeth, she opened the door. </p><p>❣</p><p>Amelia’s breath was visible outside. The temperature had dropped a bit during their dinner preparations. The detective, who was once confident and sure, raised a shaky hand. Her watch in its grasp. </p><p>She fiddled with the date, setting it back to her own time. Her mind was racing, almost as fast as her heat. As she pressed the button, her own hand seemed to fight against It. </p><p>“Ame!?” A single, soft, but desperate shout cried out from behind the detective. Her mind cleared, as she stopped herself. </p><p>“Gura…” Amelia hesitantly turned around, fearful to see the girl’s face. Seeing It, broke the detective’s heart.</p><p>Tears streamed from Gura’s eyes, her eyes cold but desperate. As her hands were gripping at the edge of her hoodie.</p><p>“Why… every time…” Gura muttered, low enough Amelia could barely hear It.</p><p>“Gura, I-” Amelia was quickly cut off. </p><p>“Every time I find you again, you leave!” Even more, tears streamed down the Sharks face, a frown painted on her once smiling face. “You just… always disappear.”</p><p>Amelia reached a handout, as her words failed her. </p><p>“I thought maybe, just once, I could be with you…” Gura spoke slowely, her voice choked up. Amelia put a hand on Gura’s cheek, staring at the shark’s eyes.</p><p>Amelia didn’t know what to say. Gura touched Amelia’s hand back, her grip tightening. “Do you know how many times I’ve seen you In these nine thousand years, only for you to disappear on me.”</p><p>Amelia gritted her teeth, she could feel her heart get heavier and heavier as Gura spoke. Wrapping her arms around the short girl, she pulled her close. Tears began building up in Amelia’s eyes as she finally found her words.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I never should’ve considered leaving. It was wrong of me.” Amelia chocked up, her voice failing once more.</p><p>Gura clawed at Amelia’s back, desperate to be closer to the detective. “Please, never disappear again. Don’t leave me again!” Gura’s voice was pleading.</p><p>Amelia nodded, embracing Gura even more than before. “I promise. I won’t.” The pair stayed together like that, as they calmed themselves down. After a while, they let go of each other. </p><p>“We should probably check on the stew, right?” Amelia sniffled, as she gazed Into Gura’s eyes. She marveled at their beauty. Gura nodded and embraced Amelia one last time.</p><p>Amelia smiled, “I love you, Gura.” Amelia laughed a little, as she could feel the shark blushing. Soon, Gura let go of the detective and started back towards the door. </p><p>“Ame…” Gura said as Amelia walked behind her. As Amelia opened her mouth to respond, Gura shot towards her. Enveloping Amelia’s lips In a soft kiss. Just as quickly as she did It, Gura pulled away. Her face redder than a tomato.</p><p>“I love you ♡”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this ending satisfies. School has started up again for me, and I was worried about never getting around to finishing Broken Watch, so I decided to sit down a finish It In a single chapter while I had the motivation to do it and do It well. Nonetheless, I'm pretty happy with how It came out. I hope you enjoyed reading this, support the Hololive/stars talents, and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again got the sudden urge, at like 4 am, to write an AmeSame fanfic. So, naturally, I wrote It immediately. Sleep be damned. I'm not sure If I'll continue writing this one, but I'm definitely at least thinking about it. Anyways, enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>